A Memory Worth Forgetting
by Virgil's grl
Summary: Companion piece to If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me.


**Title:** A Memory Worth Forgetting

**Summary:** Sam remembers the day that changed his life of hunting forever as well as Dean's girlfriend's life. And she knows just the way to be with Dean while she lives through the darkest of days without him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, Dean or Sam.

**A/N:** Shout out to Carla who helped with this.

* * *

I'll never forget it, the day that changed not just my life but her's too. Katheirne Daniels' life was changed the moment she called after it. I had to tell her too. The pain and strangled sound of my voice told her that something was wrong. But it might help you if I begin that morning...

"_Sammy! Let's go!" Dean Winchester called to his baby brother as he opened the driver's side door of his 1967 Black Chevrolet Impala._

"_How many times Dean, it's 'Sam'. And if you call me Sammy one more time I will resort to calling you 'Deanie'." Sam knew Dean would never allow Sam to call him 'Deanie' without a punch to the jaw._

"_There is only one person I will not hurt when they use that name." Dean growled as Sam slid into the passenger seat. Sam snickered, an image of Dean's face whenever he hears his girlfriend's voice purr out the pet name she dubbed him after he had started calling her 'Katie'. Katherine Daniels was the love of Dean's life and Sam knew it. Every time Dean was on his cell if it wasn't a spontaneous call from their father (very rarely) it was more often than not it was Katie either he called her or she called him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see when she called him 'Deanie'. An expression of pure lust would cross Dean's face and well...you know what would've happen downstairs._

"_Whatever Dean." Sam said, he leant back against the seat and closed his eyes, looking for extra sleep when you had Dean next to you after you'd teased him, that was almost impossible, Sam had no sooner closed his eyes that he had them open again and was trying to stop the now throbbing sensation in his ears as Metallica screamed from the car's speakers. Sam covered his ears and barely heard the ringing of his cell over the music but Dean did and turned Metallica down so Sam could answer his ringing Cell._

"_Hello?" Sam yawned. An unmistakable female voice answered him._

"_Hey Sammy! How are you?" He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, this would be difficult._

"_Hi Katie. I'm great, and Dean's great too." Dean's ears pricked up at the mention of his girlfriend's name. He pulled over and motioned for Sam to hand the phone over, swatting Dean's hands away from his cell Sam tried to hold a conversation with Katie._

"_Quit it Dean! Yeah hang on. All right, all right here!" Sam said pushing the cell into the almost too eager hands of his big brother._

"_Hey Katie." He said almost in girlish excitement._

"_Hi Deanie." The lusting expression made Sam roll his eyes. "How is your hunting going babe?"_

"_Fine, we're almost there now actually." He told her. Sam could hear her reply._

"_Oh well be careful Deanie ok? I don't want you to be hurt too badly. It'll ruin your homecoming." She whined, Dean screwed up his nose at her comment._

"_Nothing too flash this time ok?" He warned, Sam smirked he remembered the last time they'd come home and the welcome they'd recieved after another successful mission._

"_All right. Nothing too flash, just a few friends yeah?" Katie's voice was full of promise. But Dean shook his head._

"_No. Just us." He told her a little more sternly then he meant to._

"_Just us? Ok Dean. Just be careful babe." She said softly as if he was holding her and she had whispered it._

"_Always." He replied and Sam could tell this was the tearful goodbye._

"_I've got to get back to Charlie now, I'm using the family's phone they'll kill me for the phone bill, but I have to get back to work. Just be extra careful Deanie. Bye now."_

"_Bye Katie." They hung up. Dean thrust the phone back at his brother. "Ever keep me from talking to her I'll kill you."_

"_Whatever Deanie." Sam teased and it earned him a punch to the arm._

Dean never allowed me to call him 'Deanie' after that and I understood why. He told me after that, that he intended to ask Katie to marry him. I knew that Katie's best mate, Charlotte, had told him to do it, she had told me that Katie was getting sick of waiting, they'd dated on and off for about 6 years now and he still hadn't asked her to marry him. It hadn't taken me a month to know that I had wanted to marry Jess. But of course I never got the chance to ask her. Anyway next thing I remember is the fight...

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cocked his .45 and fired. Missed again. One more shot left. Aiming was a lot more difficult than he thought. Katie would really not like this. He had thought a Shadow-walker would be a bit easier, just look to the shadows. But Sam had disappeared and he'd already hit Sam in the arm. Didn't want to risk that again. Dean spun a complete 180 and aimed at the figure in the shadows.

"_Not me again Dean!" Sam's voice answered him. Dean turned to his left. He saw something move to his immediate left, and just wasn't fast enough. If he'd been quicker he might have a chance. Sam watched as the demon killed his brother. Shadow-walker disappeared and Sam ran forward. He grabbed Dean's body and pulled it onto his knees._

"_Dean? Dean! Talk to me; come on say something! Anything! Dean please!" Sam pleaded with the dying form of his older brother._

"_Sammy?" This was the one time Sam didn't correct his brother._

"_Dean!" Sam pulled back from his brother's chest and looked at his face, Dean's eyes were open and Sam could tell that if Dean coughed the only thing that would leave his mouth was blood._

"_Sammy, tell Katie I'm sorry."_

"_Dean don't talk like that, you're not going to die on me now." Sam instinctively tore a piece of his t-shirt off and pressed it against the wound._

"_You can't save me now Sam. Too...far...gone...tell...her...sorry. Love...you...Sammy." Dean stopped breathing. Sam felt the tears that he'd kept caged in for all the years he'd seen death or hurt to his family or friend fall. This wasn't supposed to happen. He picked up Dean's body and took extra care with it as he carried down to Dean's car and laid his older brother's body across the backseat. He closed Dean's eyes and let himself kiss Dean's forehead. Pulling the car keys out of Dean's pocket Sam slid into the driver's seat. Not looking forward to driving anywhere with his brother's body in the backseat. But still he started the car and drove off. Tears still blurring his vision Sam found himself pulling over and sitting in the car watching the cars pass by and wishing he could bring himself to turn back time and save Dean, so he didn't have to deal with the next thing that happened._

The next thing of course was Katie's phone call. I wished she didn't as soon as I heard her voice I started to cry again. And she could tell something had happened to Dean...

_Sam jumped as his cell rang again._

"_Hello?" Sam asked and he felt tears rise at the voice that answered him._

"_Hey Sammy!" how dare she be so cheerful? Sam let a sob escape he hadn't meant it to but Katie picked it up instantly and was worried. "Sammy? Is something wrong? Is Dean ok? Dean! Let me talk to him Sam! Sam! Hand me over to Dean!" Katie demanded._

"_I can't." Sam sobbed._

"_Can't? What do you mean you can't? What happened Sam? Talk to me damn it!" Katie screamed._

"_Dean's...Dean's...he's dead." Sam said quietly. Instantly Katie became distant and disbelieving. _

"_D-Dead? How? Why? Sammy, why?" She asked. Sam closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to tell her but he had to._

"_The shadow-walker Katie. He killed him." He said. He heard Katie hang up. He knew she'd burst into tears and had probably fallen to her knees. Sam turned on the engine and started to drive again, no sleep would make him pull over until he got to Toledo, Ohio. Where Katie ran out of her house to meet him. Her body weight hit him with a force that sent him stumbling back into the Impala. She let him go and both could tell the other had been crying at some point over the past days._

I now look over at the Impala in the driveway from the lounge room and wish I hadn't brought it back with me. I wish I'd stayed there and waited for the shadow-walker to come back and kill me too. But I didn't. I did what my subconscious wanted. What I heard Dean tell me to do in my head. At Dean's funeral it was worse than Jess'. Worse than any I'd been to.

"Dean Alexander Winchester had an important part in everyone's lives, whether it be Son, brother, boyfriend or friend, he played his role in that person's life well and never stopped being the best he could be." The priest had said that and when it was Katherine's turn she called Sam up with her so she could have someone take over if she had a hard time talking about Dean. Sam felt exposed but as he looked out over the church crowded with old friends, new friends and people they'd helped. Even Charlie was there, of course she lived in Toledo but they'd helped her too. After her friend Donna's father and her friend, Jill, had died due to Bloody Mary. Katherine talked just fine a few times she paused but she was able to finish her sentence. Something caught Sam's eyes at the back of the church, a figure sat there watching on with interest. Occasionally shaking their head or smiling slyly up at the alter. Sam watched the figure with intense interest. It was only when Katie pulled his arm did his eyes leave the figure but at the end while Dean's coffin was removed by some of his old high school friends and Sam when it was placed in the hearse Sam fell back and held Katie as it was driven away. Sam saw the figure again this time he saw it's face, familiar yet he didn't know it. Then it clicked he hadn't seen those eyes with that face for at least twelve weeks. Dean. His spirit had been watching and only Sam could see it. When Katie walked away to get into the Impala Charlie walked over.

"I'm sorry about Dean. I'm sure he'll be proud of you for looking after her." She told Sam, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, both the Impala and Katie." Sam said a small smile crossing his face.

"Who is she?" Charlie asked. Sam looked at her and saw genuine wonder in her seaweed green eyes.

"Katie?" Charlie nodded "his girlfriend of six years. He planned to marry her, but it was delayed and she was getting sick of waiting." Sam told her, Charlie gave a small smile.

"What about you?" Charlie was getting a little annoying.

"Me? Well, let's just say she's not my first choice for love. But if it came to that..." Charlie held up a hand and shook her head, she hadn't meant that.

"No I meant do you have one?" she made her question a little clearer.

"A girlfriend? No, not at the moment." Sam shook his head. Charlie smiled.

"Well I'm sure who ever it will be knows she's very lucky." With that Charlie walked off; Sam knew what she'd meant. She liked him from the beginning he was the nicer of the two Winchester boys, although Dean had spoken to her as well and helped her to get over Bloody Mary; she'd always liked Sam.

Well...the photos are the only memory we have of dean, but Katie and I have agreed that these memories are worth forgetting for me however, watching Dean die is a memory I'd rather like erased from my mind once and for all. Dean's death is definitely a memory worth forgetting. Katherine and I are now the new hunters. Dean has told me in dreams that this is how it's supposed to be. I often wake to hear her sobbing next to me. Like tonight I do the same. Dean would've wanted this.

**Oh no! Dean's dead! Companion piece to 'If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me' as if you hadn't guessed. There are a few mistakes and changes in there, like it says at one point that Dean had looked at the ceiling just one weeks ago it is quite clear that Dean had been away from Katie and home for more than one week. Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think.**


End file.
